Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Internship
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Snape survives Nagini's attack in book 7. After the war against Voldemort, Harry goes back to Hogwarts to ask Snape for an internship. Unable to hide his feelings any longer, he also asks Snape out. Snape declines but gives him the internship. However, since they spend so much time together, it's inevitable that they grow closer. Snape/Harry slash. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Internship**

 **Summary: Snape survives Nagini's attack in book 7. After the war against Voldemort, Harry goes back to Hogwarts to ask Snape for an internship. Unable to hide his feelings any longer, he also asks Snape out. Snape declines but gives him the internship. However, since they spend so much time together, it's inevitable that they grow closer. Snape/Harry slash so don't like, don't read. Warnings inside**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Harry/Snape, Ron/Hermione**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Warning(s): Some angst**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry stood at the entrance to the dungeons, waiting for the first years to leave so he could talk to the Potions Master. He was seeking an internship that would hopefully get him a teaching job here at some point.

When the students had gone to their next class, Harry walked in the dark, cold office. "May I come in, Professor?"

Snape looked up, those dark eyes wide with surprise. Harry's heart skipped a beat at the first time seeing his crush in a few months. He'd spent the summer with the Weasleys. "Potter! I thought you graduated. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you for an internship, sir." Over the past two years, Harry had inexplicably, yet inevitably, fallen for Snape. He'd gotten good in Potions - raising Snape's suspicions - and sometimes accidentally-on-purpose drop or spill something so that he could have detention with him. Now that Harry was of age, and now that they had gotten closer during the war, he hoped he would have a chance with his former professor.

"Why me?" asked Snape. "I'm sure any of the other teachers would happily give you one."

"Yes, but I love Potions, sir," he lied. "I want an internship for the Ministry." Also a lie. He thought that if Snape knew he wanted to stay, he wouldn't help Harry.

"I see." Snape's voice was cold, yet Harry stood there unfazed. "I'll give you the internship, Potter, but it will be a lot of work. You will assist me with my classes. You will help me with any Potions, and you will oversee the detentions. Understood?" Harry nodded. "Good. You start tomorrow. I suppose McGonagall gave you a place to sleep then?"

Harry blushed and shook his head.

Snape sighed. "Very well then. Come with me and I'll show you my rooms."

Harry expected Snape's rooms to be as dark and creepy as the rest of the dungeons, but they were surprisingly cozy. Green and silver Slytherin curtains hung on the windows. A fire was burning in the living room and Harry jumped when he felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to find a cat with shocking blue eyes. "Who's that?" Harry asked.

"Oh. That's Albus, my cat." Snape inforned him, looking embarrassed.

"You named your cat after Dumbledore?" Harry's heart fluttered as he saw the most surprising thing ever. Snape actually _blushed_. "Professor...I wanted to ask you something else."

Snape stared at him expectantly.

Harry's heart pounded. It was now or never. "I - I wanted to ask if you would go out with me."

Snape's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He shook his head. "No, Potter...No."

Harry's heart sank, and he nodded miserably, missing the curious look his former Professor sent him. "I'll show you your room," Snape said. Harry followed him to a small but cozy bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. "I expect you to keep this place clean."

"Of course, Professor."

"Good." Snape cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm going to do some work in my office."

"Need any help?"

Snape looked up in surprise. "I'll be fine, Potter." With that, he left, his robes sweeping behind him.

Harry sighed.

* * *

Snape's PoV:

Severus Snape sat at his desk, trying to plan his next set of classes. But thanks to Potter, he now couldn't concentrate. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his mind off what had happened after Severus showed the boy to his rooms.

Potter had asked him out.

He couldn't remember the last time someone had asked him out. Didn't think anyone ever had. Potter was just full of surprises. So that was why he had asked Severus for an internship.

And why he had succeeded in Potions, Severus realized. So Potter had been crushing on him for _years_ now.

Severus sighed and put his head in his hands. What did Potter see in him?

At least now, Potter's strange behaviors made sense. Why he had gotten detention so often. Why he had saved Severus's life after Nagini attacked him. This explained so much.

And now Potter would be living with him. He'd see the boy every day. What was he going to do?

* * *

Harry's PoV:

After informing McGonagall of his internship with Snape, Harry decided to go to dinner. Some of the professors were already there, including Snape, who wouldn't look at him. Harry was completely shocked to find Hermione sitting in one of the chairs. "Harry!" she called, waving him over.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got a job as the new History of Magic teacher!" she informed him. "Ron's here, too, he just has to settle his living arrangements with McGonagall, that's why she's running late to dinner. Ron isn't teaching here, but we're sharing rooms." She blushed.

"That's great, Hermione." Harry's spirits lifted. He would have missed Ron and Hermione so much, and even though the rest of his friends weren't here, he was glad to have his best friends with him. "I wonder what everyone else is doing this year."

"Dunno."

After dinner, Harry went to their rooms to hang out. "So did you ask Snape out?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah," Harry said. "He said no."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said gently.

"It's all right. I expected it." Harry couldn't help being disappointed. He'd had a crush on the Half-Blood Prince before realizing he was Snape, and even after that, his feelings hadn't changed.

They talked until it was late, and Harry returned to Snape's rooms. When he arrived, Snape was making a potion at his small dining room table. "Potter," he acknowledged.

"Professor."

"May I ask you something?" Snape said, to his surprise.

"Anything, Professor." Harry walked over to him.

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

Harry hadn't been expecting that. "Because you're a great wizard," he said. "You're intelligent. And passionate about your work."

Snape's dark eyes widened. "I've treated you horribly, Potter."

"You've saved my life," Harry pointed out. He remembered the time Quirrell had tried to kill him during Quidditch, but Snape saved him. "Just go out with me."

"I can't, Potter."

"I'm of age! I'm not your student anymore-"

"I said _no_ , Potter!"

Harry took a step back, startled by Snape's harsh response. "You don't have to push everyone away. Professor," he quickly added at Snape's glare. "Why do you hate me so much? I saved you from Nagini. Do you remember what you said to me?"

" _Enough_ , Potter," Snape growled, turning back to his potion.

Harry swallowed the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. "You said I have my mother's eyes." There was an awkward pause, and Snape turned to look at him. "You loved my mother."

"Exactly. I loved your _mother_ ," Snape said bitterly. "And she left me for James Potter and had you."

"It's not my fault!" Harry exclaimed. "If you'd just give me a chance-"

" _No_ ," Snape said firmly. "This conversation is over, Potter."

As the room blurred around him, Harry managed to shut the door to his room before the tears started.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked Chapter 1! Please review and updates soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's PoV:

Exhausted, Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Snape had given him some work to do last night - he had to grade papers and make a potion for Snape's class. Then he'd had to give Snape's cat a bath, which that monster had not appreciated.

After finishing his work, Harry had gotten up to find Snape laying on the couch with a book. Harry had placed a bookmark in the book, gently taken it out of Snape's hands, and put a blanket over the older man.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as he sat down next to her. "What happened to you?" Albus the cat had scratched him up, and after only a few hours of sleep, his eyes were bloodshot.

"Snape happened," Harry informed her. "And his cat."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Snape has a cat? Maybe he and Crookshanks-"

"No, Hermione. Just no." Harry yawned and stole a glance at Snape, who was also watching him. Harry quickly turned away, his cheeks burning.

After breakfast, Harry followed Snape down to the dungeons for his first class as an intern. "You will hand out ingredients to the students as they need them and supervise their potions," Snape told him. "I will supervise as well, but I want to see how well you can keep track of so many students."

Harry gulped. He had minimal experience with kids. He was Teddy Lupin's godfather, but he knew Teddy, and he didn't know these kids.

The class was a disaster. One student's cauldron had exploded under Harry's watch, and Harry felt he had no choice but to give him a detention. He felt Snape's gaze on him as he helped lead the class. When classes were over for the day, Snape had him clean up the messes.

It was all worth it though when, as Harry was getting ready to leave the classroom, Snape came up behind him and said, "Good job today, Potter," before shutting the office door behind him. That had been the closest he'd ever been to Snape, aside from the night he'd almost died.

* * *

Snape's PoV:

Potter did surprisingly well with his first classes. Severus couldn't help but praise the boy when the day was over before he went into his office again to do some more work before dinner.

He didn't like the way Potter was affecting him so much. He didn't like that when Potter had arrived at breakfast this morning, he looked tired and disheveled and...

No. Not attractive. A million other things, but not attractive.

"It's okay to like someone, Severus," Minerva had said to him when she'd seen Severus looking at him. "Even Harry."

"He was my student for seven years," Severus replied. "It would be strange."

"But he is not your student anymore," Minerva pointed out. Severus groaned.

Later, after Severus returned to his rooms, he found Potter sitting on the couch doing work that Severus had given him. Albus jumped up on his lap, walking on Potter like he was a jungle gym. Severus snorted, and the boy looked up, his normally cheerful expression annoyed. "Albus likes you," Severus offered, trying not to smile.

"I can see that."

Severus turned away before Potter could see the amusement in his eyes. The Granger girl had a cat, and Potter had never liked cats. "I have to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow to pick up some things," he told Potter. "I need you to accompany me."

"All right." A pause. "Do you mind if Ron and Hermione come too?"

For some reason, that thought bothered Severus. " _Yes_ , I mind," he said sharply.

"Oh. Okay." Another stretch of silence. "Just us, then."

"So it seems."

Severus headed towards his room to take a shower when Potter asked, "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me about my mother."

He froze in the doorway of his bedroom and whirled around. "What do you mean?"

"You were close to her," Potter said. "Please tell me about her." Those green eyes stared at him, so desperate that Severus finally sighed, unable to refuse.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry and Snape spent the rest of the evening talking by the fire.

Well, mostly Snape talked, save for an occasional question from Harry. He shared many stories about Lily. The cat lay between them, and the fire warmed Harry all over his body. Harry found himself looking forward to tomorrow, when they were to go to Hogsmeade. The whole time they talked, Harry had scooted closer and closer to Snape, until the cat jumped into the other man's lap and Harry's shoulder touched Snape's.

"Potter," Snape sighed.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, flushing with embarrassment. "I just...Sorry." He stood up. "I'm going to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Potter," the older man called after him. "Your mother would have been proud of you."

Harry felt his eyes widen in surprise, but Snape looked down and wouldn't meet his gaze. Unable to think of anything to say, he just said, "Goodnight, Professor," and went to bed.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to all who have already favorited and followed this story! Your support is appreciated and it keeps me writing :) Updates soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**geetac: Thank you! :)**

* * *

Snape's PoV:

Severus woke up the next morning to find Potter already awake, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "What, have you been up all night?" It was only seven.

Potter laughed, and Severus tried to ignore the warm feeling in his chest. "No. Just for a half hour. I went to have breakfast with Ron and Hermione before we left."

"Well let's get going, then," Severus said. "I'd prefer if we don't miss the train."

Potter was ready to go, surprising Severus. He'd expected some complaining, but Potter had never been the whiny type.

When they got on the train, Potter claimed a seat next to him instead of across from him. Trying to ignore the closeness, Severus took out his book. Immediately, Potter gasped. "I love that book!" he said. "Hermione got it for me one year for Christmas, to help me get better at Potions. It's a good one."

They talked about the book for the first half of the train ride. Severus hated to admit it, but he liked actually having someone to talk to about books. After a while, they finished discussing the book and Severus read while Potter slept - with his head on the Potions Master's shoulder.

Severus looked down at the boy in astonishment, furious with himself at the fluttering in his heart. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on his book now, Severus closed the book and set it beside him on the seat, and leaned his head against Potter's.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry woke up when the train jolted, realizing with horror that he'd fallen asleep against Snape. But the other man was asleep as well, leaning against him. Harry had never seen Snape asleep before, and he looked surprisingly younger. He didn't want to wake him up, but they were at Hogsmeade.

"Wake up, Professor. We're here," he said. Snape sat up and they both stretched. Harry stood, exhausted, and accidentally hit his head on the ceiling. Snape followed him off the train, and Harry completely missed Snape's amused look as they stepped off the train.

"Where do you need to go first, sir?" Harry asked.

They spent the morning at a bookstore, much to Harry's delight. He wished Hermione could have come with them, she would have loved this place, but he was sure that she'd already been here when they were still in school. It was weird to think that they weren't in school anymore. And weird to think that he and Snape might be becoming friends, despite their long and complicated history.

"Potter!" Snape called from a few bookshelves over. Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "I need your help carrying these books."

"Of course, Professor." Harry grabbed the book he was going to get for Hermione, and put it on top of the three Potions books Snape handed him.

Snape pointed to the book. "Are you getting that?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, for Hermione," he told Snape, and if he didn't know any better - if it wasn't _Snape_ \- he'd have thought the older man looked almost jealous.

They bought their books and then wandered down the street. Harry saw the Shreiking Shack in the distance - it looked beautiful and although less creepy in the daytime, still a bit creepy. "Want to go see the Shreiking Shack?" Harry asked.

Snape followed him over to the gate and they looked out in the distance. The house now held a memory that was still very vivid to Harry, even though it had happened in third year. "I'm sorry I attacked you," Harry apologized. "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's all right," Snape replied, not meeting Harry's gaze. "I'm sorry about Black. And Lupin. You were close to both of them?"

"Very close, yes." Sirius was the only family he had left, and Lupin had been like a father to him. And he'd lost both of them, just like his parents. He had never gotten a chance to live with Sirius like they'd planned. He felt a pang in his chest. He missed Sirius and Lupin so much. He didn't remember his parents, so this felt entirely different. They had both treated him like a son and had been incredibly kind to him. And Harry had had a crush on Lupin during his third year. He'd told him after the year was over and Lupin resigned. He'd hugged Harry tightly and said he was flattered but uninterested, and then he'd had to leave Hogwarts.

Harry jumped when Snape put a hand on his arm. They stood like that for a while, both lost in their memories of what had went down that night during Harry's third year. He wanted to move closer to the other man, but...well, this was _Snape._ After what felt like a long time, Snape cleared his throat. "We should get going, Potter," he said.

They walked down the street in comfortable silence and eventually stopped for lunch. Harry got Snape to try some of his Butterbeer, and Snape liked it so much he ended up getting one of his own.

One store they passed after lunch sold cauldrons, and Harry noticed Snape glancing at the cauldron in the middle of the store's window with interest. Harry made a mental note of where the store was, so hopefully he would get a chance to buy the cauldron for Snape.

He did indeed get his chance when Snape said, "I have some other business to attend to, Potter. You may wander around as you like, just make sure you meet me at the train station by six."

Harry had half a mind to stay with his former professor, because he was having a wonderful time, but he wanted to get that cauldron. So he parted ways with Snape and wandered down the streets. After buying the cauldron, he wandered around some more until it grew dark and he headed towards the train station.

"What is that?" Snape asked, pointing to the cauldron.

Harry handed it to him. "I got it for you. I saw you looking at it."

Snape gaped at him, speechless. "I...Thank you, Potter."

"You're welcome."

They were silent on the ride home. Harry gazed out the window at the sunset, and sometimes he caught Snape looking at him. What was going through the man's head?

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, Harry sat down at the table to do some work while Snape started working on a potion. He was only a few minutes into his work when he heard, "Ahhhh!" followed by very creative cursing.

"Professor! Are you okay?" Harry jumped up and rushed over to him.

"I burned my hand! I wasn't supposed to touch that ingredient!" Harry looked down at Snape's hand to find some very nasty blisters already forming. "Potter, go in my bathroom and get me my first aid kit."

Without another word, Harry rushed into Snape's bathroom. He realized it was the first time he'd ever been in Snape's bedroom/bathroom area and suddenly felt strangely uncomfortable. Quickly, he grabbed the kit and ran back out to the kitchen, almost running into the table on the way.

"What do you need? I'll help you," said Harry.

"Get the - the bandages." Snape winced. "And the disinfectant."

Harry obeyed, wiping Snape's hand before wrapping a bandage around it. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Potter." Snape sighed as he watched Harry wrap his hand. He looked up and their gazes locked. Harry felt suddenly nervous, and he became aware of how close they were standing. And the small fact that _he was holding Snape's hand_.

There was a knock on the door then, and they both jumped. Disappointed, Harry said, "I'll get it," before opening the door to find Ron.

Harry glared. "What?"

"Sorry, is this a bad time? Hermione and I are going to dinner, if you want to join us," Ron said.

"I think I'll pass tonight," Harry said. "Maybe some time this week?"

Ron agreed and left. Harry turned back to Snape to find him watching Harry curiously. "Why didn't you go eat with your friends? You've been stuck with me all day," Snape pointed out.

"Maybe I like being stuck with you," Harry said as he sat back down at the table to finish his work.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for reading my story! I hope you all have enjoyed it so far! Updates soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Snape's PoV:

Weeks passed, and slowly Severus's hand began to heal. He had been incredibly stupid to touch that ingredient. How many times had he been told over and over when he was in school not to touch it?

But, of course, he'd been thinking about Potter when he accidentally touched it. Stupid, Severus, so stupid.

Potter was on his mind a lot these days. Slowly but surely, they were growing closer. Potter constantly worried about his hand, more so than even Severus himself did, and the boy changed his bandages at least three times a week.

The boy kept himself busy with Severus's work, and spent a lot of time with Weasley and Granger. One day about a month into the term, they were eating at the kitchen table in silence when Potter said, "So...the Halloween dance is coming up."

Severus looked up, dreading where this was going. Potter hadn't brought up his little crush in a while. "Oh?"

"I was wondering if you would go with me," Potter said.

A pause. "I don't celebrate holidays," Severus told him.

"Oh." They fell back into an awkward silence, both suddenly interested in their food. "Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"I..." Potter swallowed, and Severus felt a pang in his chest. "I really care about you."

There it was again, that annoying warmth that he hadn't felt since Lily. There was an uncomfortable silence before Severus said, "I care about you too, Potter."

The boy looked so shocked then that he dropped his fork.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"He said _what_?" Hermione gasped later that week.

Harry couldn't stop smiling. "He said he cares about me."

" _Snape_ said that." This came from Ron. "The greasy git in the dungeons who made our lives hell in school."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ron, Snape said it. We're close now."

"Do you think you two are more than friends?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no, nowhere near there yet." He and Snape were definitely bonding, though. And sometimes, when they were alone, Snape would touch his shoulder or his arm or even his knee one time.

"Why don't you make a move?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione. This is _Snape_ we're talking about."

"Talking about me?" Snape took a chair beside Harry at the staff table. Harry froze, unsure what to say. Hermione gave Harry a very uncharacteristic wicked grin that made him extremely nervous. "Harry was just saying how much he likes you, Professor."

Harry sent her a glare that made both Hermione and Ron wince. He turned to Snape, who thankfully seemed calm. "So I've heard."

His cheeks burning, Harry avoided Snape's gaze for the rest of dinner, although he could feel the man's eyes on him. When he got back to his rooms, he fed Albus, then picked up a book and read for a while before going to sleep.

* * *

 _Snape was standing so close to him in the kitchen, Harry holding his injured hand. "Potter..." he breathed as Harry took a step forward so that their lips were inches apart. No one interrupted them this time, and Snape kissed him, his mouth hot against Harry's. Harry couldn't breathe, couldn't think, as he clung to Snape's robes and kissed him back fiercely. Snape was pressed against him, and Harry could feel the older man's heart pounding-_

Harry woke up, gasping and sweating. He ran a finger over his lips, remembering the dream so vividly. It took him a minute to realize he was crying, the tears streaming down his cheeks, and he started hiccuping.

There was a knock on his door. "Potter?" He hesitated. Then, "Harry." Snape's voice was gentler that time. The door cracked open and Snape stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"P-Professor." Harry quickly wiped his eyes, embarrassed that Snape was seeing him like this.

"Are you okay?"

Harry hesitated, taken aback by Snape's sudden gentleness. He shook his head, and stared in shock as Snape came over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Normally, Harry managed to keep his self-control around Snape, but it crumbled in that moment. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him close, and to his astonishment he felt Snape's arms wrapping around him. They were silent, but it wasn't awkward for once.

After a long time, Harry pulled back and sniffled. "Please stay with me."

Snape considered, and then after another long moment, he nodded. They managed to both fit into the small bed, Snape holding the younger man tightly. Harry buried his face in Snape's chest and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning alone in the bed. He smiled as he remembered the night before, and got up to get some breakfast. Snape was sitting at the table, and he didn't say a word to Harry as he read his newspaper.

The younger man sat down at the table, staring at Snape. "Professor," he said. No response. Harry felt a spark of anger. They'd been so close last night, and Snape had actually been nice to him. "Professor, I want to talk about last night."

Snape glanced up. "There's nothing to discuss."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to control his frustration. He decided to try a new tactic. "Severus," he said.

Snape's head snapped up. " _Don't_ call me that, Potter."

The room blurred in front of him. "You called me Harry last night. Or don't you remember?"

Snape sighed. "I don't have time for your little crush-" he started to say.

Harry slammed his hand down on the table, almost upsetting Snape's breakfast and making the older man jump. "You think it's just some crush?" He was getting really impatient. He laughed, but there was no humor. "I love you, Severus Snape. I _love_ you, and you don't even care."

Snape was staring at him in absolute shock, his eyes wide. For the first time ever, Snape looked terrified of him, instead of the other way around. "Forget it," Harry said, then stormed out of the room.

* * *

 **AN: Haha cliffhanger! I do love writing those. Please review for more updates :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**LGilbert1982: Yes, he is, haha. It's good to know that I have him in character**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

He avoided Snape for the rest of the week.

It made their classes difficult, and apparently the students began to notice that they weren't speaking, because Harry heard several rumors amongst the students. "Did you know that Harry Potter and Snape are having a fight?" a first year Gryffindor, Mallory, said. Harry knew her a bit and felt embarrassed.

"Yeah!" her friend Jacqueline said. "I also heard that Harry likes Snape." She kept her voice quiet at that last part, at least.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Mallory said as Harry followed behind them. "I mean, Snape used to teach Harry the whole time he was in school."

Harry felt his face burning, and as he continued down the corridor, he wondered if he should tell Snape about the rumors. But that would mean talking to him, and besides, Snape may have heard, too.

"Potter," Snape called one afternoon in his classroom. They were alone, making a potion. Harry had been getting the rest of the ingredients when Snape called him over.

"What?" He kept his voice cold and emotionless.

"This isn't right," Snape sighed.

"What? The potion's fine-" Harry started.

"No, not the potion, you idiot. _Us_ ," Snape said.

Harry stared in shock. He didn't dare hope. "Professor?"

"I'm sorry about what I said last week." Well, it had been more about what Snape _hadn't_ said, but Harry had never heard the man apologize and decided not to be picky. Snape looked quite uncomfortable. "I appreciate the sentiment, Potter, and I...I didn't treat you right." Harry's mouth fell open in shock. "I will make you a deal. We will be friends, and you will not complain, or ask me out, and after a certain amount of time during which these rules have been followed...I will go out with you."

Harry dropped the ingredients. _"What?"_

Snape rolled his eyes. "Pick those up, Potter."

"Yes, sir." Harry quickly bent down to scoop up the potion ingredients.

"Call me Severus."

The gentleness in the man's tone startled him. Harry almost dropped the ingredients again, and quickly set them down on Snape's desk before any more damage could be done to them. Harry nodded. "Then call me Harry...Severus." Calling the Potions Master by his first name was going to take some getting used to.

The corner of Severus's mouth twitched in an almost-smile. "Harry," Severus said, and the younger man walked over to Severus and hugged him. To Harry's surprise, he felt Severus's arms wrapping around him. He buried his face in the older man's neck, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

For once, no one interrupted them, and Harry's heart fluttered when he pulled back and their gazes locked. "Severus," Harry breathed.

Severus cleared his throat and quickly said, "The potion." He let go of Harry, and went over to the potion, which was boiling. They worked together quietly on their potion, Harry completely unaware of the soft looks that Severus was sending him.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

"There's something wrong with me," Severus said later that evening.

"Everyone falls in love at _some_ point, Severus," said Minerva. They were alone in her office, formerly Albus's office. "It's not a big deal, not unless you make it one."

"Perhaps," Severus admitted. "But not me. And not with _Harry Potter_ , of all people."

"What is it you're worried about?" Minerva asked him. "Harry is of age, and he's head over heels for you."

Severus swallowed. "He said he loves me. Minerva...I'm not used to this. Letting someone in. No one's said that to me since Lily."

"Do you love Harry?"

Silence. Severus felt trapped, and he forced himself to stay calm. But still, he gave Minerva the honest answer, knowing she wouldn't tell anyone. "Yes." While it felt like a load off his chest, Severus felt his cheeks burning.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Severus. Harry's a good man," Minerva said. Severus nodded. "Tell him how you feel. He'll be quite ecstatic."

"I can't, Minerva. At least, not yet," he added, and told her about the deal.

She smiled. "Sounds fair." Minerva stood from her desk. "If you'll excuse me now, Severus, I have a meeting I must attend."

Severus followed her out, and before they parted ways, he said, "Wait, Minerva?"

"Yes?" She turned.

"I don't want to lose Harry like I lost Lily." Severus felt a pang in his chest.

She smiled. "You won't," she reassured him, and left.

* * *

 **AN: Please review! Updates soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's PoV:

The Halloween dance was right around the corner. Harry would have been more excited if Severus agreed to go with him, but said man had declined his invitation. Ron and Hermione were, of course, going together. So Harry was going with them, and he knew he'd be a third wheel, but that was okay. Ron and Hermione were his best friends and they wanted him to go.

He was surprised, however, when he saw Severus at the dance. He was standing off in a corner alone, drinking some of the punch. "Severus," he said, going up to him. "You decided to come."

"Yes well, Minerva insisted I chaperone," Severus informed him. The fast music stopped then, replaced by a slow song. "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you didn't celebrate holidays," Harry said, smiling.

There was a hint of amusement in the other man's eyes. "Perhaps not, but I do know a thing or two about dancing."

It turned out Severus was right. He really did know how to dance. "Where did you learn to dance?" Harry asked, surprised. Most of the couples were simply turning in slow circles rather than actually dancing.

"Minerva had all the professors learn so that we could teach the students for the ball, during your fourth year," Severus informed him.

"Oh," said Harry. He tripped over Severus's feet and blushed. Thankfully, the other man didn't seem angry. "Sorry. I'm clumsy."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Harry, you have always been very accident prone," he teased. "It's nothing new to me."

Harry laughed. "Remember the troll during my first year?" he said.

"How could I forget?" Severus said, then frowned.

Harry recalled the memory of that first Halloween at Hogwarts, when he'd seen Severus's leg and thought he'd tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. "I'm sorry I thought you were after the Stone," he blurted out.

Severus tugged him closer, and Harry rested his head on his chest. "You've made up for it," he said.

"I love you." Harry didn't dare look up at Severus. Instead, he tucked his head under Severus's chin, his nose pressed against the other man's neck.

"I know." Harry had been expecting that, but it still stung. The song ended then, and as they pulled away from each other, they realized some of the students were staring at them.

Annoyed, Harry tugged Severus away to a table that Ron and Hermione were sitting at. "Harry!" Hermione called, waving them over. "Ron proposed!"

Harry's mouth fell open as he and Severus sat down. "What?" Hermione showed Harry her new ring. "Congratulations, guys!"

Ron was beaming proudly. "Thanks, mate."

Harry couldn't have been happier for his best friends. Ron and Hermione deserved this more than any couple he knew.

They talked for a while about the upcoming wedding. They wanted to have it at the Burrow during winter break. "Oh, and Professor Snape, you can come too if you want," Hermione said.

Harry looked at Severus. "Come with us for winter break," he said. "It'll be fun."

"All right," Severus said. Harry smiled. He had already been thinking about winter break, about how much he would have missed Severus if he'd gone to the Burrow. Now he didn't have to decide between Hogwarts or the Burrow.

Harry liked that Ron, Hermione, and Severus were finally getting along. The dance was fun after all and at one point, Harry felt fingers slipping in between his own under the table. He looked over at Severus, who offered him a small smile.

When they got home, both exhausted after the long night, Harry was first to notice the vomit all over the floor. "Albus!" Severus exclaimed, finding the cat puking in the kitchen. Severus scooped him up.

"Let's go take him to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. So they went to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey examined him for what felt like forever.

"Severus, I'm so sorry," she said. "I've found a cancer tumor."

Harry glanced at the older man to find tears glistening in his eyes. He had only ever seen Severus cry once before, the night he had almost died. "How long does he have?" Severus asked, his voice broke.

"A few weeks. I'm so sorry," she repeated. Harry put a hand on the other man's arm, and to Harry's surprise, he buried his face in Harry's shoulder. Harry's heart broke, and he wrapped his arm around Severus. "You know," Madam Pomfrey said, "I'm not surprised to see you with Severus again, Harry."

"Again?" Severus lifted his face. He looked at Madam Pomfrey curiously. "What do you mean?"

Harry signaled to Madam Pomfrey over and over to please be quiet, but she ignored Harry completely and said, "Harry didn't tell you? When Nagini attacked you, I could hardly get him to leave the hospital wing. He was here all the time to visit you."

Severus looked at Harry, an astonished expression on his face. "I'll be right back," Madam Pomfrey said quickly before retreating into her office.

Harry felt quite trapped. "Is it true? You were here?"

"I've always been here for you, Severus." Harry suddenly realized how close their faces were. Not even three inches apart. His heart pounded so fast that he couldn't breathe. Severus's nose brushed against his, and Harry could feel his warm breath on his lips. He felt Severus's hand on the back of his neck, and then the older man's lips were pressing against his own. Harry closed his eyes and returned the kiss, pressing more firmly against Severus's lips. He stopped thinking, and for the moment nothing seemed to exist but himself and Severus. The kiss grew deeper and deeper, and Severus's lips were so soft and gentle against his own. Harry had been waiting a long time for this. He couldn't believe this was happening, and he was willing to be that it was equally as surreal for Severus.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. After a long time, Severus finally pulled away, his thumb stroking Harry's jaw. "I love you too, Harry," he said, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review for more updates**


	7. Chapter 7

**lilyflower101: Me too :) Severus and Harry are so adorable**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! It means a lot :) Here's another update for you**

 **Guest: Wow really? Thank you so much! I hope you like this next chapter :)**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus had finally broken down the walls he'd built up for so long and kissed Harry.

He hadn't planned it at all, but when he found out that Harry had been with him while he was recovering...well, he couldn't help it. Especially knowing that Harry wanted him, too. And now that he thought about it, he did vaguely remember some things during the aftermath of Nagini's attack, like the faint sound of crying and a gentle squeeze of his hand.

How had he not known before? And why had Harry kept it a secret from him?

Those were questions to be answered later. Now, he was holding Harry in his arms and kissing him fiercely, his hands tangled in Harry's messy hair.

He spent the remainder of the night kissing Harry, and although they didn't go any farther, Severus had never been happier. "It must be really late," Harry said at one point, when they had stopped snogging long enough to catch their breath. They were in Severus's large bed, and it was the first time anyone had been in his bedroom.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" His lips brushed the exposed skin on Harry's neck.

Harry gasped. "Nope," he said, and kissed the other man again. Severus felt his heart beating fast. Although it embarrassed him, he dreaded morning, when they would have to get back to work and responsibility.

"What are we going to tell people?" Severus asked at one point, hours later, when Harry was snuggled against him, his head on Severus's chest.

"Some people already thought we were in love," Harry pointed out. "We don't have to hide."

"We'll probably look exhausted," Severus said. "You know what they'll think we were doing."

Harry buried his face in Severus's chest, probably hiding a blush. "Do you want to?"

"I think it would be best if we take this slowly," Severus decided. After a moment, he added, "I don't want to lose you."

The younger man lifted his head and met Severus's gaze. "You won't lose me, Severus," he said. "Ever."

* * *

Harry's PoV:

They had to get up not too long after that.

Harry had to practically drag Severus out of bed and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Although Severus looked exhausted, he still somehow managed to look handsome. When they arrived at the Great Hall, they did attract a fair amount of stares as they walked up to the staff table. Ron seemed happily oblivious as he scarfed down his breakfast, but Harry gulped at the curious look Hermione gave the new couple.

"Why do you two look so tired?"

Harry and Severus exchanged a glance. _I told you what people would think_ , Severus's expression seemed to say, and Harry rolled his eyes. "We didn't do _that_ , Hermione," said Harry sleepily as he sat down in his chair. "He kissed me."

Ron turned to them at that. "You and Sn - I mean, Professor Snape are together?" Harry smiled and nodded, lacing his fingers in between Severus's.

Professor McGonagall took the other chair next to Severus just then, and smiled when she saw their joined hands that they didn't bother to hide. "Congratulations, Harry and Severus," she said.

"It _did_ take you two long enough," Hermione added helpfully.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry said, laughing. "It took you and Ron even longer, though."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed defensively. "She's downright scary, you know."

"So is Severus, and yet, here we are," Harry countered.

"Hermione and I got together before you two did," Ron pointed out.

He and Harry spent the remainder of breakfast joking around while Hermione and Severus watched them with raised eyebrows. After some coffee and socializing, Harry felt a bit more awake for his and Severus's classes. Unfortunately, today's lesson would be more of a lecture instead of potion making.

The day dragged on endlessly. Harry and Severus managed to steal a few kisses between classes, and touches when the students weren't looking. When their last class finally ended, Harry and Severus closed the door to their shared rooms behind them. Without a word, Harry tugged Severus close. Their lips had just barely touched when there was a knock on the door.

Both men groaned in unison and Severus went to answer the door. "It's for you," Severus told him as Ron and Hermione came in.

Harry tried not to look too annoyed. "Listen, mate, we have some bad news," Ron said. "You know how we were planning on going to the Burrow this winter?" Harry nodded. "Well, Mum and Dad are going to visit Charlie in Romania again."

"So are we staying at Hogwarts then?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"And the wedding will probably have to wait," Hermione added.

"Sorry, guys," Harry said. "Maybe we could have it here."

"Maybe," Hermione said hopefully. "But it'll have to be delayed. We just came to stop by - Ron and I have to change the wedding plans. See you later, Harry. Professor Snape."

Harry saw them out and then closed the door behind them. "That sucks," he said. He'd been looking forward to the Burrow. "On the bright side, there's worse places than Hogwarts."

"Would you like to come with me to Snape Manor?" Severus asked him.

Harry stared. "T-To your house?" That felt even more intimate than Severus's rooms at Hogwarts, and his heart pounded at the thought of being alone with Severus in his house for two weeks. Not that he didn't want to.

Severus blushed. "Well, it's more like a mansion," he said quickly. "More than enough room for the two of us-"

Harry laughed and took Severus's hands, pulling him close. "I'd love to go, Severus." And, strangely, he found himself looking forward to this even more than he was looking forward to the Burrow.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all so much for your support! I'm so glad you all like this story :) Updates soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**lilyflower101: Same :)**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Early the next morning, Harry heard a knock on the door. Careful not to wake Severus, he got up and answered the door in his pajamas. "Professor McGonagall?"

"I hope I didn't wake you and Severus," she said. "But a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position has come up. We need more DADA professors, especially after the war. We can never be too careful."

"So you want me to take the position?" Harry asked through a yawn.

"Yes," McGonagall replied. "The students respect you, and you have an incredible amount of experience."

The whole reason why Harry had asked Severus for an internship was so he could get an actual job here at Hogwarts. But it was common knowledge that Severus passionately wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. "I can't, Professor-" Harry started.

"Minerva," she insisted.

"Minerva," Harry repeated. "If you're looking for a good Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, you should offer Severus the position."

She looked startled. "Well-"

"I can't take it," Harry interrupted. "Thank you, Minerva, but I couldn't take the job from someone who wants it more than me."

"But your internship with Severus-"

"Can go on a bit longer," Harry finished for her. "Besides, I could've just asked for a job." He smiled. They both knew why he hadn't. He'd wanted to work with Severus, to get closer to him.

Minerva smiled back. "Harry," she said as he started to close the door. "Take care of him."

"Of course," Harry said. "Always." He closed the door and went back to bed.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

"What did I do to deserve you?" Severus asked when he heard the news.

Harry smiled. "You didn't have to do anything," he said. "I knew how much you want it."

Severus frowned then as he thought of something. "But then who will take the Potions position?"

It appeared Harry hadn't thought of that, either. After a moment of silence, Harry said, "I will."

"No. You're better at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You saying I suck at Potions?"

"You sucked for quite a long time," Severus teased. "Potter."

Harry shoved him playfully. "I sucked until I fell in love with you," he said, "and started trying to impress you."

"Mmm," Severus mumbled, pulling Harry closer. "Well, it worked."

"I can see that," Harry said, smiling, and he leaned in for a kiss. For once, they weren't interrupted as their lips brushed.

"I want you to take the DADA position," Severus said. It was hard to give it up, but Harry deserved it. "You have more training in that than you do in Potions."

Harry smiled. "I love you," he murmured, kissing Severus again.

"And I love you," Severus told him.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

His first DADA class started the next morning - Monday morning. Well rested from the weekend, Harry eagerly arrived at his first class to find all his students already there. Harry walked up to the front of the classroom and started the speech he'd prepared.

"Good morning," Harry said. "Starting today, I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As I hope you all know already, it is not a subject to be taken lightly. I expect you to work hard, and to carefully follow everything I-" Mallory raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Jacobsen?"

"Is it true you and Sn - I mean, Professor Snape are a couple?" she asked.

Harry tried not to smile at her slip-up. Countless times in school, he had called Severus "Snape" behind his back instead of the more appropriate "Professor Snape". "Yes, we are a couple," he confirmed. "However, Miss Jacobsen, there is more to a person than who they are dating."

"I know, Professor Potter."

 _Professor Potter_. Harry raised his eyebrows. _That's going to take some getting used to._

Harry's first day of classes went quite smoothly, until one class, he messed up a defense spell while he was demonstrating. He turned his back to the class to write something on the board, flushing with embarrassment.

When he returned home, Severus was sitting on the couch with Albus beside him. Harry went to sit by his other side. "How were classes?" Severus asked him. "Professor Potter." This was whispered into his ear, and Harry shivered.

"I messed up a spell," Harry said, disappointed.

"Which one?" When Harry told him, Severus said, "Stand up. I'll teach it to you."

"You would be a better DADA professor than me," Harry said as they got up and stood in the middle of the living room.

Severus went to stand behind him. "Nonsense. You just weren't in the right defensive position. Hence the term ' _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts'," he pointed out.

"I guess I just didn't feel any danger," Harry realized.

"So remember what it feels like to be afraid," Severus said, "and think about how you don't want your students to ever feel like that. Keep your body in this position," he added, and Harry gasped when he felt Severus's hands moving down his torso. "The spell won't work unless you are in _this_ defensive position. The spell will react to how your body wants it to. Now get out your wand and try the spell again."

Harry could feel Severus's warm breath on his neck, making it hard to concentrate. He tried to ignore it and did as the other man said. He tried the spell again, only to fail once more. He'd defeated Voldemort but couldn't manage one simple spell, and he was embarrassing himself in front of Severus. "I can't do it," Harry said.

" _Concentrate_ , Harry," Severus insisted.

"I _can't_ ," Harry repeated, turning around to find their lips inches apart. "Not with you here to distract me."

Severus's eyes widened, and the next thing Harry knew they were kissing, Severus's grip tightening on his waist. Harry tangled his hands in the other man's hair, pulling him closer, Severus's body pressed against his own...

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Severus broke the kiss and they both groaned. "This better be an emergency," Harry grumbled, opening the door to find Ron and Hermione. "Is it an emergency?"

"No," Ron said, confused. "Why'd you think-"

"Because we interrupted Harry and Professor Snape," said Hermione. She held up a newspaper - the _Daily Prophet_. "Look at this."

Harry took the paper and read the article. Sighing, he said, "It's all about me and Severus. Don't people have anything else to talk about?"

"You're the Boy Who Lived - several times," Severus pointed out, smirking. "And you defeated the Dark Lord, which makes you even more famous. The media will be all over anything that concerns you, Harry."

"Well, I don't care," Harry said. "I'm proud to be with you." Severus smiled.

"Right," Ron said, moving towards the door. Hermione followed him. "We'll just go then." Harry barely noticed the door closing as Severus pulled him close and kissed him.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you so much for your support! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back...and I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, this last week has been hectic with school and boy drama and just drama in general, haha. Plus I had major writer's block. But I finally put aside some free time to write after organizing my thoughts a bit more, so here's the 9th chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **lilyflower101: Same! He's my favorite HP character**

 **LadyWhiteRose2015: Yes I thought that would be sweet :) Glad you like it so far!**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Weeks flew by and before Harry knew it, winter break was approaching quickly. He had been too busy to pack, and he and Severus had a quick spat about it one night. The day before they were to go to Snape Manor, Harry came home from his last DADA class to find Severus holding Albus in his arms. "Severus?" Harry asked, putting his bag down on the floor.

"He's dead," Severus said, his voice broken.

"Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry." Harry gasped, rushing over to Severus and pulling him close.

Severus sighed. "That cat had so much of the Headmaster's personality in him."

Harry smiled. "And the same twinkling blue eyes. I wonder if Professor Dumbledore meant for you to have him."

"I've never been a religious person," Severus pointed out. "I believe in science - but I think you're right."

They buried him by the lake, and they stood there together for a long time, Harry holding Severus's hand. At one point, Severus lifted his face out of Harry's shoulder and kissed him, deeply. Not caring if anyone saw them, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's waist, pulling him close. The kiss sent tingles all through his body, especially around Harry's neck where Severus's fingers rested. Severus's lips were soft against his own, and Harry could sense the electricity between them.

When they broke apart, Harry found it hard to breathe. "I love you," he breathed, then kissed him again. And again.

Severus broke the kiss a while later. "Do you want to go inside?"

"What?"

The Potions Master smirked, leaning in close to Harry's ear. "I said, _do you want to go inside?"_ His breath tickled Harry's ear.

 _"Oh,"_ said Harry, catching on. "Yes." He tugged on Severus's robes, and the older man followed him to their rooms.

* * *

Harry _really_ couldn't breathe now.

He was sandwiched between the door and Severus, the other man's lips crushed against his own. Harry pulled him even closer, his heart pounding as Severus's mouth moved against his own. No one knocked on their door, no one interrupted them as they kissed again and again, or as Severus gasped out, "Bedroom," and Harry nodded his agreement.

The next thing he knew, he felt his back against the soft bed and Severus pressed against him. They kissed hungrily, and although Harry felt a little nervous, he reached for the top button of Severus's robes. Harry looked up at Severus for permission; the older man nodded, and Harry started to unbutton Severus's robes-

There was a knock on the door.

"Don't answer," Severus gasped. Harry kissed him fiercely, Severus's mouth hot against his own, their bodies pressed together-

Another knock.

"Ugh, what is it _now_?" Harry got up and Severus buttoned his robes as he followed Harry out to the living room, the younger boy spitting a string of creative curses the whole time. Harry flung open the door to find Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said. "Hermione and I were going to get some dinner, if you and Professor Snape want to join us."

"We thought it would be nice - you know, since we won't see you for several weeks," Hermione added.

Harry sighed. "All right. Are you coming, Severus?"

"I think I'll stay in tonight," the Potions Master said. He leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. "We can wait until Snape Manor."

Harry giggled. "Severus!" He looked back at Ron and Hermione, and sighed as Severus gave him a quick but lingering kiss before going back inside his rooms. When he turned to Ron and Hermione, his friends were staring at him. "What?"

"We've just never seen you kiss Snape before," Ron said, and Harry realized Ron was right. "Oh, how life changes."

Harry laughed. "You've known Severus and I have been together for a while now," he pointed out as they walked to the Great Hall.

"I think Ron just means that it's still strange to see you and Professor Snape as a couple when you two hated each other for seven years," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said. "But I really love him."

"That's great, Harry," Hermione said. "So, are you nervous for Snape Manor?"

"Why would I be?" Harry asked, trying to fake innocence.

Hermione saw right through him. "Because you two have been together for several months, and you'll be alone with him for two weeks _in his house_."

"Yeah? So?" _We can wait until Snape Manor_ , Severus had whispered in his ear. Harry felt his cheeks burning.

"Have you two discussed it?"

"Hermione! None of your business," Harry said as they walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

As Severus packed the remainder of the things he needed for winter break into his trunk, he sighed as he remembered Harry's lips brushing on his own, his hands resting on Severus's waist. He wondered what would happen tomorrow once they were at Snape Manor, and it was just the two of them. His heart sped up at the thought. There wouldn't be anyone there to interrupt them, or any classes to attend.

Whatever was meant to happen will happen, Severus reminded himself as he sat down on the bed. He hesitated, but got up to retrieve several potions that would be useful if they took things farther tomorrow.

He closed his trunk and decided to go to bed early, reassured by the thought that whatever was going to happen, they loved each other.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked the chapter! Updates soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**LadyWhiteRose2015: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

 **lilyflower101: Yes he will :) and Albus the wizard as well 3**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry woke up the next morning to Severus shaking his shoulder. "Get up, Harry," Severus was saying. "It's winter break." Grinning, Harry sat up, excited by this news. Severus smirked. "I've never seen a grown adult so excited about vacation."

Harry laughed and playfully shoved him. "I feel like I could dance around the room," he said dramatically. "No work or drama or kids for _two whole weeks_."

"Well, not two whole weeks," Severus pointed out as Harry got out of bed. "Two and a _half_ weeks."

"Even better," Harry sighed happily. Severus chuckled.

They used Floo powder to get to Snape Manor, and upon their quick arrival, Harry gaped at the house in amazement. "Wow!"

They were in a beautiful living room with dark polished wood and dark green paint. The rest of the house was gorgeous, too, the kitchen and dining room and the backyard. Harry could see a hammock dangling between two trees.

When they went back inside the house, Severus started up the stairs. "My bedroom is up here. _Our_ bedroom," he added after a moment.

Harry felt a jab of nervousness and was suddenly overwhelmed as he walked up the stairs behind Severus. He opened the third door on the left side of the hall and Harry followed him into his bedroom, his heart pounding. He barely noticed the bedroom, completely aware of how close Severus was. Suddenly breathless, Harry leaned against the door. "Severus..."

Severus looked back at him, his expression filling with worry. "Harry? You look pale. What is it?"

"Just...a little nervous." Harry swayed, and Severus caught him before he could fall, his hands gripping Harry's waist.

"Sit down," Severus said, pulling Harry over to the bed with a gentle arm around his waist. Severus's touch made his heart speed up, and Harry swallowed nervously, despite the growing desire. "Do you need a glass of water?"

"No, I...I just need..." Harry laced his fingers in through Severus's and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss lingered and Harry's heart pounded quickly as he felt Severus tugging him closer, his hands on the younger man's waist. Harry felt hot all of a sudden, as he felt Severus's body pressed up against his own.

After a few moments of kissing, Harry felt Severus pushing him up against the soft pillows, their kisses heating up. Severus's lips trailed down to Harry's neck, and Harry buried his face in Severus's soft hair.

Warm lips crashed against his own, and Harry kissed back just as hungrily. "Severus..." he mumbled into the kiss, pulling back just a little to catch his breath. He felt suddenly overwhelmed.

"Is there something wrong?" Severus asked gently, his thumb brushing against Harry's jaw.

"No, not at all," Harry quickly reassured him. "I just need some air." Severus looked at him doubtfully. "I'll just go into the backyard." He hugged Severus tightly, surprising the older man who hugged him back. "Everything's fine. I love you."

"I love you, too," Severus said as Harry kissed his cheek and went downstairs into the backyard. The cool breeze did feel nice as he went over to the hammock and sat down. Why had he been so nervous all of a sudden?

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus sighed as he got up and went into the kitchen to make coffee. Unsure what was bothering Harry, he felt confused. Had he done something wrong? Had he rushed things?

 _Harry's a lot younger than you_ , a voice inside him said. _Maybe he's just overwhelmed._

Severus looked out the window where Harry was sitting on the hammock, biting his lip and looking like he was thinking quite hard. _Is he mad at me?_ Severus wondered. _Did I do something wrong?_ He didn't think he had, but with teenagers, you never knew. Draco Malfoy had had a bit of a crush on him, and Severus hadn't known until the boy had confessed to him, practically in tears. Hormonal teenagers.

After a moment, he went outside to where Harry was sitting. Harry smiled when he saw Severus and patted the empty space beside him. Severus lay down on the hammock beside Harry, their shoulders touching. "I hope I'm not intruding in your personal space," he said.

"This is your house, Severus," Harry replied with a smile, reaching for his hand. "Well, it's more like a mansion, technically."

Severus snorted, his thumb brushing over Harry's. Harry rested his head on Severus's chest, and the older man held him close. He felt Harry relax against him, and Severus stared up at the blue sky. "Harry...are we okay?" Severus asked after a while of silence.

Harry lifted his head, green eyes staring into dark ones. "Of course. I just got nervous earlier." A pause. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize to me." Severus brushed a lock of dark hair out of Harry's eyes. "Why were you nervous?"

"I guess I just didn't want it to be awkward or anything," Harry stammered. "And...and this is my first time." He blushed.

"You're young, Harry," Severus pointed out. "There's no need to be embarrassed. Not around me. In fact, if anyone should be embarrassed, it should be me."

"Why?"

"Because this is my first time as well."

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry tried not to look too surprised. He searched desperately for the right words. "Oh."

Severus chuckled, and Harry's blush deepened. "You weren't expecting that, I see."

"But...but you're..."

"Thirty eight."

"Oh," said Harry again. Thankfully, Severus looked amused. "Why?"

"I just never found the right person," Severus said, "not until now, at least." Harry knew he must look as red as a tomato by now. "You can trust me, Harry."

"I know," Harry reassured him, suddenly realizing how close their faces were, how close their lips were. "I know." And then they were kissing, and any nervousness left over was gone. Severus kissed him hard, his mouth hot against Harry's, his hands low on Harry's back. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, his tongue brushing against Severus's. His heart pounded wildly as they kissed, Severus's hands slipping past Harry's waist.

"In the house," Harry gasped out. Severus nodded and they got up, almost falling off the hammock on the way into the house.

* * *

A while later, Harry and Severus lay together in their bedroom, the sky a dark blue-purple through the window. Harry rested his head on Severus's bare chest, sighing happily. It was a while until they spoke, they just lay there enjoying the other's company. After what felt like a long time, Harry said, "I'm glad we have this time together."

Severus's fingers stroked Harry's hair. "I agree." Harry lifted his head for a kiss, his lips brushing softly against his lover's. "I love you."

"And I love you," Severus replied, pulling Harry closer and kissing him again.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Thank you all for your support! I'll try to update soon. Please review :)**


End file.
